Red Hots
by KTEW
Summary: The Glee Project, Camrissa. For TealCrystalCAT. It's Valentine's Day and Cameron seems to be avoiding Marissa. She thinks that she knows why, but, of course, Emily has her own ideas...


**AN: For the lovely TealCrystalCAT, who requested this months ago. ^^; Um, I'm not a huge Camrissa fan, but I'm sort of proud of this, so I hope it meets your expectations...**

* * *

I sighed, trying to focus on the book in front of me and failing. It was Valentine's Day and I'd already gotten something from literally everyone… with the exception of Cameron. The other girls gave stuff to the rest of the club (even Ellis, though she was grumbling about her mom making her) and the guys had just made things for the girls because they were afraid of what would happen if they didn't (except Alex, who pretty much made half a batch of cookies per person, with the exception of Matheus, who he was fighting with _again_). But I hadn't even seen Cameron all day. Granted, he wasn't in any of my classes, but we'd always stop and talk in the hall. That day, he didn't even sit with the rest of us at lunch. And I knew he was there because Emily had made it a point to tell me. So there I was, in my last period class, just waiting to get to Glee so I could talk to him.

_Ring!_

I shoved my book into my bag, zipped it up, shouldered it, and started power walking down the hallway, ready to ask who he was avoiding and why. I wasn't sure if it was me or not, but I had my suspicions. And if that were the case, I knew the reason. People were already calling us the ginger couple, and today it would only be worse. Sure, I might've liked him a little bit, but that didn't mean he liked me back.

I stepped into the choir room and looked around. No Cameron.

"Mars!" Emily called, waving me over.

I smiled a bit and walked over to her. Bryce had his arm around her shoulders, but was looking back at McKynleigh, who was repeatedly poking the back of his neck with the eraser of her pencil.

"Hey, Em," I said, sitting down before listening to the twins' conversation.

"No, I will not give you a ride home," he was saying. "It's Valentine's Day. I would like to spend it with my _girlfriend_." He gestured to Emily with his free hand.

"But you gave me a ride this morning!" McKynleigh said, seeming annoyed and exasperated. "My car's at home!"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend to drive you?" Bryce asked, shrugging. He paused. "Oh, wait."

Half a second later, her hands were around his neck. "You _really_ wanna go there?" she hissed in his ear.

He gulped. "Um, no?"

She let go and patted the top of his head. "Good boy."

He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and tightened his arm around Emily, who rolled her eyes, but shifted closer to him.

"Seems like I'm hitching a ride with Mathellis," McKynleigh grumbled. "Again." She got up and walked over to the other couple, making me hold my hand over my mouth so she wouldn't hear me laughing. Everyone knew that was what always happened.

"So, how's your man today?" Emily asked me, almost smirking.

I rolled my eyes, managing not to laugh at how confused Bryce looked. "He's not my man, Em. And I haven't seen him."

Her smirk grew. "So turn around."

I raised an eyebrow, but did, only to see Cameron walking towards me, holding something behind his back.

"Hey, where've you been?" I asked, smiling, as I walked up to him.

"Not avoiding you, that's for sure," he said under his breath, confusing me. He shoved what he'd been holding into my hands. "Um… Here. These are for you."

I looked down and saw I was holding a small gift bag – the kind that's tied in the middle, that they use in fancy parties in cheesy movies. I undid the tie and looked in to see an ocean of red.

"Red Hots?" I asked, confused, but slightly amused. "Why Red Hots?"

"Oh, well, you know, you're a redhead, I'm a redhead," he said, fidgeting even more than usual, so that I didn't correct him on his unnamable hair color. He awkwardly gestured to the bag. "Red Hots."

I laughed, though I was looking at him strangely. _Why is he acting so weird?_ I wondered, a bit worried. I looked in the bag again and saw a flash of blue. _What…?_ I dug my fingers in and searched with them until I felt something chalky, countering the smoothness of everything around it. I pulled it out and saw it was a Conversation Heart.

That said _Be My Valentine_.

"Uh…" I managed, slowly lifting my eyes to look at Cameron.

He was standing awkwardly, even for him. He was looking at the ground, right hand grasping his left arm, legs spread apart, pigeon-toed.

"What's this?" I asked, confused.

He shuffled awkwardly and cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. I felt a presence over my shoulder and looked back to see Ellis, Matheus, and McKynleigh staring at the candy. Matheus looked shocked, McKynleigh looked amused, and Ellis just rolled her eyes, though she was smiling a bit.

"He's asking you out, genius," she said, quickly changing it to a friendly smirk as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Cameron managed a feeble glare before turning back to me. "Um… Will you?" he muttered.

"Of course!" I said, grinning, though still in a bit of shock. I had to admit, I hadn't seen this coming.

"Oh, such a cliché," Ellis said, jokingly melodramatic as she walked back to her seat, the other two following.

"I like clichés!" I announced, sitting back down and patting the seat of the free chair next to me.

"Dare you to invite him over tonight," Emily whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"No!" I exclaimed, not sure whether to be offended or laugh.

She did the latter. "Cool your jets, chica. I'm joking."

I rolled my eyes. "I know," I said as Cameron sat down, still blushing a bit, but smiling.

I smiled back, popped a Red Hot into my mouth, and leaned against him a bit, happily surprised when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

For the rest of the day, there was a single line permeating my thoughts:

_Best Valentine's Day ever._

* * *

**AN: So, thoughts? 8D I really don't know about this one, characterization-wise and everything...**

**Review!**


End file.
